disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1956
in The Second-Richest Duck.]] Theatrical releases Feature films * February - Song of the South (re-release) * February 7 - Fantasia (re-release; SuperScope version) * June 8 - The Great Locomotive Chase * July 18 - Davy Crockett and the River Pirates * November 6[[Secrets of Life| - Secrets of Life]] * December 20 - Westward Ho, the Wagons! Shorts *February 24 - Chips Ahoy *''April 27'' - Hooked Bear *July 18 - Jack and Old Mac *July 27 - In the Bag *November 6 - A Cowboy Needs a Horse *December 30 - How to Have an Accident in the Home People Births * January 3 - Mel Gibson (actor) * January 9 - Imelda Staunton (actress) * January 21 - Robby Benson (voice artist) * January 21 - Geena Davis (actress, producer, model and athlete) * January 27 - Susanne Blakeslee (voice artist) * February 3 - Nathan Lane (actor) * February 12 - Arsenio Hall (actor, comedian and former talk show host) * February 28 - Lloyd Sherr (voice actor, comedian, actor) * March 7 - Bryan Cranston (actor, voice actor, screenwriter, director, and producer) * March 11 - Rob Paulsen (voice actor) * March 12- Lesley Manville (English actress of film, theatre and television) * March 25 - Matthew Garber (actor) * April 7 - Christopher Darden (lawyer, writer, lecturer and practicing attorney) * April 12 - Andy García (actor) * April 26 - Ron Donachie (actor) * April 27 - Kevin McNally (actor) * May 7 - S. Scott Bullock (voice actor) * May 10 - Paige O'Hara (voice artist) * May 10 - Jonathan Roberts (screenwriter, television producer and author) * May 13 - Kirk Thornton (voice actor, voice director) * June 4 - Keith David (voice artist) * June 23 - Randy Jackson (singer, television personality and host) * June 30 - David Alan Grier (actor and comedian) * July 4 - Keith David (actor, singer, voice artist, comedian) * July 9 - Tom Hanks (voice artist) * August 4 - Mika Doi (Japanese voice actress) * August 28 - Luis Guzmán (Puerto Rican American actor) * September 10 - Jim Jackman (actor) * September 11 - Cathy Horyn (fashion journalist) * September 20 - Gary Cole (actor) * October 2 - Charlie Adler (voice actor and voice director) * October 14 - Greg Martin (illustrator) * October 18 - Cindy O'Callaghan (actress) * October 21 - Carrie Fisher (actress, novelist, screenwriter and performance artist) * October 26 - Rita Wilson (actress, singer, producer) * October 29 - Darrell Van Citters (director, animator and author) * November 1 - Pat Musick (voice actress) *November 10 - Sinbad (stand-up comedian and actor) * November 21 - Timothy Stack (actor and screenwriter) * November 22 - Richard Kind (voice artist) * November 26 - Don Lake (actor, writer and producer) * November 27 - William Fichtner (actor) * December 3 - Michael Gough (voice artist) * December 15- John Lee Hancock(screenwriter, director and producer) * December 30 - Sheryl Lee Ralph (actress and singer) * Louise Gold (actress and puppeteer) * Ed Grier (president of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts) Deaths * January 31 - A.A. Milne (writer) * April 14 - Christian Rub (actor) * April 26 - Edward Arnold (actor) * September 19 - Cecil Surry (cartoonist and Dell Comics artist) Character debuts * December 30 - J.J. Fate * Flintheart Glomgold 1956